The Randomness
by Mcshabadoo
Summary: Hehe, well doesn't the tittle cover it?? I mean i guess it's funny, please, be kind... I am new at this
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Weiss Kreuz, and neither do you! HAHAHAHA. But don't yell at me..... please.....  
  
Farfello and the Hospital  
  
Hello there friends! ^^; This is my story about a hater of god in Saint Lukes Hospital, Which is completely run by the nuns  
  
Al: Once Apon a time there was this little boy- er - there was this man, sick, distorted, man but neather-the-less his name was Farfello, who hurt everyone, mostly god, but other wise was a-  
  
Farfie: BAD BAD BOY!!!!!! Butting into someone's farie tale that have HAPPY ENDINGS surely hurts god.  
  
Al: - was a bad bad boy  
  
farfie: I said a BAD BAD BOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: -.-' prasie the god.  
  
Farfie: MY EARS!!!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!!! THE WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! GOD LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: oo; Well anyways he was playing with Brad's Blender.... after he broke his can opener  
  
Farfie: I have a cut from that too!It's--  
  
Al: I really DON'T care.  
  
Brad: *walks in room* HOLY HELL  
  
Hell: damniet I am not holy, although....  
  
Al: shut up...  
  
Hell: fine damniet....  
  
Brad: CHOPPY? YOU WERE PLAYING WITH CHOPPY??!  
  
Al: Choppy? Your blender's name is choppy? *smirk* you named your blender, and called it choppy??  
  
Farfie: it's also has things like wip and dice....  
  
Brad: *slaps Farfie*  
  
Farfie: oh that hurt god  
  
Brad: *glares at al* HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT CHOPPY'S NAME  
  
Ken: O.o;;  
  
Al: What are you doing here?  
  
Ken: oh you know, wandering around, couldn't find my way back *runs into wall* damniet, they keep moving in front of me!  
  
Al: -.-' let's say the adverage human uses 10% of their brain who much do you use?  
  
Ken: 100%! I am ssspppppeeeeccciiiiaaallll.... unlike some  
  
Al: 1 1/2 % the other bits are filled with... melted milkballs and bong extracts...  
  
Ken: BONNNNNGGGG  
  
Omi: *stares at Ken* you didn't get lost I brought you here *notices other people, hides darts behind back* I just thought no one else would be here.  
  
Youji: you know bong sounds like....  
  
Al: I DON'T WANNA KNOW.  
  
Farfie: *spots Omi's darts* Darts hurt god when you are trying to kill your members with them *crackles*  
  
Omi: *glares at farfie* SHUT UP FOOL!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya: did I hear kill? SHI-NE!!!!!!!!  
  
Youji: boooonnnngggg.....  
  
Al: is that what you were trying to do Omi? kill ken?  
  
Aya: there's that word again.....  
  
Ken: I no longer feel safe. O.O anywhere.... even in my own bed  
  
Youji: that was planted with bombs?  
  
Omi: .; BURN IN HELL YOUJI!!!!!!!!!! *pounce*  
  
Al: -.-'  
  
Omi: if you don't want your pe-  
  
Al: O.O enough of that......  
  
Farfie: trying to rip someone's peni-  
  
Al: *sweatdrop* moving on with my damn story! So Farfie was playing with the blender-i mean "Choppy"-  
  
Brad: You back Choppy! *glares at farfie* farfbastard will never get you again *handcuffs blender to wrist*  
  
Farfie: It hurts god when you have to handcuff yourself to a blender because farfbas- wait WHO THE HELL IS HE?!  
  
All 'cept farfie: -.-'  
  
Farfie: AND WHY DOES HE GET TO HURT GOD?  
  
Aya: *beating Farfie with 2x4* baka.... ooo..... this is fun *wack wack wack*  
  
Al: O.O Aya can I help?  
  
Aya: *hands Al 2x4, contiues to wack*  
  
Omi: hmmm...... *if only there was a way to switch Farfie and Ken* HAHAHA  
  
Ken: O.o;;  
  
Omi: come here my sweet, I have plans for you  
  
Youji: JUST BECAUSE AYA IS BEATING THE CRAP OUTTA SOME SICK-MINDED MAN DOESN'T MEAN HE'S CUTE!!!  
  
Al: WHO are you calling sick minded?  
  
Youji: I AM DEAD SEXY!!!  
  
Aya: *wack wack wack* ....  
  
Ken: *getting dragged away by omi* @.@ my, what SHARP needles you have  
  
Omi: their called darts dip-weed.  
  
Youji: *shrugs* bbooooonnnnnggggggg.......  
  
Ken: O.O holy hell! you are going to kill me aren't you?!  
  
Hell: need I remind you....  
  
Al: *stops wacking Farfie and starts wacking Hell* SHUT UP SHUT UP!  
  
Omi: *snickers* kill? no.... I am shorts-boob-hat-hot-pink-boy. Not I-hate- ken-being-stupid-boy.  
  
ken: ^^ oh ok.... for a second there... AH! *muffled shouts*  
  
Aya: hmmm...? *keeps wacking Farfie*  
  
Brad: wasn't there a plot?  
  
Al: there was ok let me just finish this before Omi totally kills Ken.  
  
Ken: Helhp!  
  
Al: oo; uummm... ok Farfie's hand gets cut off by choppy  
  
Brad: *strokes choppy* good boy.  
  
Al: O_o; and ummm *keeps looking back as Brad starts licking Choppy* umm.... ok... and so *brad is now taking of his shirt* Farfie gets rused to the hospital by Nagi and Brad *brad is taking of pants* O.O  
  
Nagi: I am finally in this huh...well i dun wanna anymore  
  
Brad: Naughty Naughty Choppy  
  
Al: O.O;; So then they sewing Farfies hand on and he freaks them out, like Brad is doing now.  
  
Brad: *Naked* what?  
  
All: O.O;;  
  
Al: MY EYES!!!!!  
  
Omi: must wash out image!!!!!!!!!! *runs to sink*  
  
Aya: I would kill you but..... I must clean out my brain first *follows Omi*  
  
Everyone else but Brad and Youji: *runs away*  
  
Youji: oh come on it's not that big!  
  
Ken: *with blindfold on* What? *trips over Brad and falls on Choppy*  
  
Youji: ok now I am scared  
  
Ken: O.O don't eat me... please....  
  
Brad: *sniff* CHOPPY!  
  
Al: PLEASE GOD DAMNIET END THIS  
  
Farfie: everyone hurt god today and not me.... damniet....  
  
Al: tomorrow Farf, tomorrow you can hurt god as many times as you want.  
  
Farfie: YAY!  
  
Al: now please for my sakes END!  
  
END CHAPTER 1. 


	2. Farfie's Feild Day

I stilll do not need to tell you but i do not own Weiss Kreuz....  
  
Farfie's Feild Day  
  
Farfie: Yesterday I was told that I could hurt god as much as I wanted. And I want To hurt god NOW, god damniet  
  
Al: O.o;  
  
Farfie: Point one for me!  
  
Scoreborad: Farfie: 1 The Rest: 0  
  
Ken: And I didn't die  
  
Omi: yet.  
  
Ken: AYA!!!!  
  
Aya: it's always Aya this and Aya that SAVE ME AYA....  
  
Schu: Why didn't I get to be in the last one?  
  
Al: *shoves Schu into back of car and drives it into the Atlantic Ocean* job well done.  
  
Omi: screaming will get you nowhere.... HAHAHAH  
  
Youji: omi, do you mind NOT acting like a manic? And kill ken somewhere else  
  
Ken: YOU OK WITH THIS?!?!  
  
Youji: sure why not? We can make your room the "love Den"  
  
Al: X.X'  
  
Aya: *growl/glare*  
  
Youji: *meekly* or not.  
  
Farfie: I say you make it into a church thingy and then burn-  
  
Al: Making it into a church wouldn't hurt god  
  
Scoreborad: Farfie: 1,000 The rest: 1  
  
Aya: hey I thought it was 1 and 1  
  
Farfie: changing the scores when no one is looking hurts god  
  
Scoreborad: Farfie: 1,001 The Rest: -575037  
  
Al: *glares*  
  
Farfie: ANOTHER ONE FOR MMEEE!!!!!  
  
Aya: *brings out his 2x4* heheheheh......  
  
Scoreborad: Farfie: 1,002 the rest: -575037  
  
Aya: *wack wack wack wack*  
  
*scoreborad changes quickly*  
  
Scoreborad: Farfie: 1,002 The Rest: 575037  
  
Farfie: O.O *quickly changes subject* Where did Ken and Omi go  
  
Omi: *grin* I am right here  
  
Aya: oh ok *continues to wack Farfie*  
  
Brad: what about Ken?  
  
Omi: WHAT ABOUT KEN? KEN DOESN'T MATTER HE'S FINE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT KEN, HE'S A BIG BOY HE WILL DO WELL ON HIS OWN!!!  
  
All 'cept Omi: O.O  
  
Al: ok...  
  
Aya: ...  
  
Al: do you even bother to say 'ok' anymore?  
  
Aya: no, they say so many stupid things that I learned that my voice can be saved.  
  
Youji: what I do is not stupid!!  
  
Omi: *snicker*  
  
Aya: ...  
  
Al: yes, your a pervert in some countries..... including yours?  
  
Ken: that would be right  
  
Omi: KEN! O.O You are supposed to be in mexico....  
  
Aya: in mexico?  
  
Omi: O.O enjoying your vacation? hehe YES! You should be in Mexico enjoying your vacation.  
  
Ken: But, I dun wanna go to Mexico!!!  
  
Omi: *shoves Ken on plane* bub-bye! Adios!  
  
Ken: I dun know any spanish!  
  
Omi: just add a's and o's to stuff  
  
Youji: last time you told him to do that he almost got killed  
  
Omi: that's the plan- i mean Oh well  
  
AL: End Now, please now  
  
Brad: or I will start stripping again  
  
ken: O.O  
  
Omi: DAMN YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Ken: i dunno, but have yo seen my robot?  
  
Omi: d'oh  
  
Al: homer simpson  
  
All: ??  
  
Al: You know "the simpsons"  
  
All 'cept Brad and Al: no...  
  
Brad: SAY YES OR I WILL STRIP!  
  
Everyone: YES YES YES!!! D'oh! AHHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Al: -.-'  
  
Farfie: and so bad bad boy me made god weep, and  
  
Al: END!!! DAMNIET  
  
Farfie: I believe it's "god damniet" you know we still want to hurt god here  
  
END 


	3. Return to the Random.

Hi Again Folks!! I do not own Weiss Kreuz.... I just screw with their minds. ^_^ cuz that's my job. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crawford: I hate you  
  
Al: I hate you too.  
  
Crawford: I hate you more  
  
Al: stop acting like a 2 year old  
  
Crawford: *glare* I hate you  
  
Omi: Stop acting like 2 years olds  
  
Crawford and Al: I hate you *glare*  
  
Omi: O.O;  
  
Crawford: I hate you mostest  
  
Al: -.-' I hate you times infinity!!!  
  
Youji: I hate all of you...  
  
Al: *punches Youji* I hate you crawford!  
  
Crawford: *punches Omi* I hate you AL!  
  
Omi and Youji: X.X  
  
Aya: I dun think we should do this anymore....  
  
Crawford: I hate you Aya  
  
Aya: Shi-Ne Crawford.  
  
Al: HEY HEY HEYY!!! I am the *only* one Crawford hates DAMNIT!  
  
Aya: oo;  
  
Crawford: I hate you Al  
  
Al: ^_^  
  
Ken: well all we are going on a field trip ^_^  
  
Al: *bounce bounce* WHERE?!  
  
Ken: THE ZOO!!!  
  
Nagi: I hate you Ken  
  
Ken: I hate you Nagi.  
  
Al: posers.  
  
Crawford: argreed  
  
Ken&Nagi: We hate you Crawford and Al.  
  
Al: .  
  
Crawford: !@#$  
  
Aya: ok everyone on the damn bus.. or shine on you all.  
  
All: O.O.... -.-' we hate you Aya.  
  
*bus to Zoo*  
  
Al: I hate you crawford  
  
Crawford: I hate you Al  
  
Youji: not enough asprin..... head hurts....  
  
*at zoo*  
  
Omi: I wanna see the penguins!!!!!!!!  
  
Aya: Can I leave?  
  
Al: no -.-'  
  
Schu: Can I?  
  
Al: NO!  
  
Crawford: WE ALL hate you Al.  
  
Ken: *in daze* oooooo they have parrots.....  
  
Al: Ken... your an-  
  
Youji: SHHHH!!!! don't tell him, we don't because we don't want him to feel bad that he isn't.... well.... smart  
  
Al: *snicker*  
  
Farfie: *crackle*  
  
Al: where the hell have YOU been all day?!  
  
Farfie: hehehe..... umm.... *glances at 25 car pile up* nowhere really.... that outta hurt god.  
  
Aya: -.-' *watches as cars brust into flames*  
  
Ken: look at all the CARSSSSSSSSSSSS *drool*  
  
Al: *walks to see tigers* pretty...  
  
Farfie: *wanders off into "staff only" comes out with LOTS of keys and a Zoo t-shirt* EVERYONE loves FREE stuff  
  
Al: *nose pressed up to glass* really pretty....  
  
Crawford: Al I hate you.  
  
*silence*  
  
Crawford: OH COME ON!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Omi: uuhh..... this isn't the zoo how I remembered it *watches cheetah walk past*  
  
Aya: *glare*  
  
Omi: or it is @.@ *glup*  
  
Farfie: *whistling* Born to be WIIILLLDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! DO DO DOO-DOO DO DO DOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Al: I dun like the sound of that * kangroo hops by*  
  
Nagi: THE KANGAROOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *hops into Schu's arms* THEY HAVE COME TO GET ME AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Youji: I would like to hear THAT story  
  
*flashback*  
  
** A younger Nagi apears and is teaseing the kanagroos.  
  
Young Nagi: LOOK AT YOU! YOU BIG HOPPING FREAK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kangaroo: . *sniff* I AM NOT A FREAK!!!!!!!!! *Starts kicking Nagi*  
  
Nagi: X_X  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Schu: well that was..... unexpected *drops Nagi*  
  
Nagi: *pouts, sends lizard in Schu's Face*  
  
Aya: WHATever... *walks out, and drives home*  
  
Schu: OOOOOO You are the one from Budwiser!!!!  
  
Youji: Bud-WISE-ER..... BUD - WIS - ER!!  
  
Crawford: *notices Aya is gone* . I HATE YOU AYA!  
  
Al: that was SO 3 hours ago.  
  
Omi: I didn't know you cared.  
  
Al: I don't.  
  
Omi: then why did you just?  
  
Al: omi, omi, omi.... you just DON'T get it do you?  
  
Omi: no, BUT BUT KEN DOESN'T EITHER!! *sob*  
  
Ken: I heard my name.  
  
Al: nothing hun.  
  
Youji: You Called him HUN?!? All you call me is Dipweed and Idiot....  
  
Farfie: *crackles* Male Slut Has Problems.... Being a Slut hurts God...  
  
Al: please don't do what i think you are about to.  
  
Farfie: ^_^ ...life... is.... good....  
  
Nagi: just as god wants it to be.  
  
Farfie: you know.... the time that *I* want to feel good about myself *poses in mirror* you just HAVE to put me down  
  
End  
  
I love Farfie, he is soooooooooo much fun to work with! So is Youji and Ken. And omi and Schu and Crawford. And Nagi. And Aya. hhehehheh need more people..... Choppy The Mascot.  
  
Choppy: Hey, hey, hey HEY!! MY 15 minutes o' fame is UP.... No more time with YOU freaks.  
  
Note: I do not hate ANY of them.... 


	4. Omi's Manlyness...

HI HI HI!! I Am here, again, SO wove me or weave me. Anyways, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, although... it would make a spiffy gift........  
  
Ken: Who uses "spiffy" anymore?!  
  
Omi: EGAD!  
  
Youji: Egad....... WTF?!?  
  
Al: *whistles*  
  
Youji: YOU!! You are behind what we say!!!! YOU!!!!!!  
  
Al: you, you, you... it's ALL about YOU isn't it?  
  
Youji: i uh......it's no........no......wha!?  
  
Omi: *smirk* YOU is in YOUJI.  
  
Al: and when you switch the letters in MY name it's La.  
  
You: OOOOOOOOO  
  
La: -.-' whatever  
  
Omi: and mine has "I" in it!!!  
  
Aya: -.-' imagaion that.  
  
Ken: your's can be YA  
  
La: -.-' "ya" is not good for Aya.  
  
Ya: no?  
  
Crawford: *snicker* ya, no.  
  
Ya: WHAT!?  
  
OK ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Omi: Today, To prove my Manlyness, I have taking over the Show.  
  
Al: AND becasue Omi is trying to prove is *smirk* "Man-less" I am LEAVING. *walks away*  
  
Ken: GAAAA take me with you!!!  
  
Al: NO!!!!! I have been NEAR you all for FARRRRR to long.  
  
Aya: Shi-ne!!!  
  
Al: *runs outta room screaming* HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Omi: *ahem* the manlyness here people *points to self*  
  
Youji: or lack there of....  
  
Aya: wait till I find her..... *hunts around room for trick doors*  
  
Omi: !! WAIT THERE ELDERLY SIR!!!  
  
Aya: Who the hell are you calling "elderly"??  
  
Omi: *takes Aya's Katana*  
  
Aya: O.O weak..... need.......  
  
Omi: *hunts around room, trips, falls, breaks katana* ooooooopppppppppssssssiiiieeeessssssss  
  
Aya: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my.......my..........my..............YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *adds OMI to LONG list of people to get while sleeping*  
  
Omi: I will uh.... get you a new one?  
  
Ken: uh-oh..... *walks outta room*  
  
Aya: WHERE IS EVERYONE FINDING THIS DOOR?!?!  
  
Youji: *head pops out of door* hmmm? uh-oh... Aya did you break your knife thingy?  
  
Aya: *now as red as hair* SHI-NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al: So what's up? *glances at Katana* hehehe..... SOOOOO who broke it?  
  
Aya: *veins stick out*  
  
Ken: Omi did. He tripped  
  
Youji: *snicker* barely Manly.  
  
(THANK YOU MR.B!!!!)  
  
Omi: WHAT WHO ARE YOU CALLING BARELY MANLY?!? LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU *beep beep beep*  
  
Al: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Omi: what?  
  
Al: no more late-night movies for YOU mister.  
  
Omi: *whine* but i wannaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Farfie: OoooooOoooo DOOR....... hidden... very well..... can i take credit? That would hurt god taking credit for other people's work..... *begins to hid ALL doors*  
  
Al: O.O  
  
Aya: MY MIND IS SLIPPING FAR FAR AWAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Youji: WE ARE ALL DRIVING AYA INSANE!!!!!!  
  
All: YAY!!!!!  
  
Aya: *adds ALL to long list of people*  
  
All: O.O *runs out door*  
  
Aya: door..... DAMN DOOR!!!!! MUST FIND DOOR!!!!!!!  
  
::Aya wakes up from dream screaming DOOR::  
  
Youji: HEY!!!  
  
Aya: where is the damn door?!  
  
Youji: *point* you nutcase....  
  
Omi: umm... yeah.... Aya... See I was trying to slice this fruitcake Ken made, And I wound up BREAKING your knife thing....  
  
Aya: the list.... IT KEEPS GROWING LARGER!!!!!  
  
Al: *snicker*  
  
Youji: *reads list* Why did you mark yourself down... and who is Papa Smurf?  
  
Farfie: *crackles* Killing little blue men hurt god......  
  
Aya: *runs outside in boxers, fangirls chasing him* shit shit shit shit shit shit shit........  
  
THE END.  
  
Most fangirls had the name "AL" 


End file.
